Baby Abilities
Since October 1st 2009, raising your baby's abilities affects your teaching profile, and how well your baby does in activities. It does not affect how much you earn when you send your baby off to school, all it affects are the little hearts, and you well your baby does in the competitions/activities. By entering competitions and activities, you can earn trophies, medals, and beads to help you progress further in the game. The hearts will turn a dark burgundy when they are getting filled up more. The larger bar at the top also will turn to a darker color once some activities have been accomplished. *''Motor Skills'': Taking Baby for Walks and Playing with Walking Toys *''Creativity'': Reading a story, Cuddles *''Memory'': Playing with Friends, Taking naps *''Dexterity'': Bathing, Playing with other toys Necessary for activities like... *''Motor Skills:'' Swimming and dancing *''Creativity:'' Drawing and music *''Memory:'' Dancing and drawing *''Dexerity:'' Music and swimming If you want to influence what activities your baby will be good at you can only do this through playing with them for the first 6 months. After your baby is 6 months the only way to increase their abilities in activities is for them to take part in activities. *''To influence your baby in music'' - Play with toys that boost curiosity (to increase dexterity), read books (to increase creativity) and give cuddles (to increase creativity). *''To influence your baby in drawing'' - Read books (to increase creativity), give cuddles (to increase creativity), play with friends (to increase memory) and take naps (to increase memory). *''To influence your baby in swimming'' - Play with toys that boost walking (to increase motor skills), go for walks (to increase motor skills) and play with toys that boost curiosity (to increase dexterity.) *''To influence your baby in dancing'' - Play with friends (to increase memory), take naps (to increase memory), play with toys that boost walking (to increase motor skills) and go for walks (to increase motor skills). *(For the 6 month period you can influence your babies activity profile the toys that boost curiosity are the plastic giraffe, soft silicone keys and the ringed rattle and the toy that boosts walking is the activity carpet). You will find that your baby is naturally better at some abilities than others and you will find that even without any guidance from you they may become an expert swimmer. You may also find that however much you try and increase your babies dexterity and creativity in order to build them into a musician they still have the best abilities in creativity and memory and are in fact more of an artist. It's then up to you whether you choose to still enter them in music or if you let them enter the drawing activity. Teaching Profiles People most likely won't call you by your teaching profile, but it may show you what you do most on the game. The teaching profile, is what your babies are the best at, or what you teach the absolute most. The 4 different teaching profiles are: *Music *Drawing *Swimming *Dance Some players may focus on 1 teaching profile, simply because they like it, or because they get a higher chance at winning competitions. The most common teaching profiles are swimming, and dance. Once you gain some experience and get given a teaching profile (it will tell you this on your card) you will notice that when your new babies are born they already have some activity points in the same area as your teaching profile. So if your teaching profile is swimmer, then your baby will be born with between 1 and 10 motor skill points, depending on how much experiance you have gained in swimming. So your baby will get between 1 and 10; Dexterity points for music Creativity points for drawing Motor skill points for swimming Memory points for dancing Want to change your teaching profile? Your teaching profile is based on how many experience points you have in the different areas of Swimming, Music, Drawing and Dancing. Whichever has the most experience points in will be your teaching profile. So to change it you just need to get more points in another area. Most people will find themselves with a music teaching profile, as it is easiest to get the most experience points in this area, and the least common profile is dance as it is hardest to gain points in this area. What activities help what teaching profile? Music = Playing with toys that boost curiosity levels and taking baths Drawing = Reading books and giving cuddles Swimming = Playing with toys that boost walking levels and going for walks Dancing = Playing with friends and taking naps